Andrew Wilson (Earth-2025)
"Don't ever harm anyone I care about, I'll kill you if you do!." ''- Andrew Wilson '' History When growing up, Andrew never knew his mother, but she was part-American and part-Japanese. His father described her as being nearly American save for her accent. Regardless, Andrew was blessed with the most caring Older brother in the world, and he in turn became protective of his older brother. While Andrew was in high school, made two very good friends, Tobi Jackson and George Brown. However, he loved spending time with his older brother, usually by watching Star Wars and anime, though they also played games like Heroes and Generals, always playing for Germany like his brother. He was content with his life, he had the best older brother and two of the best friends he could ever ask for. Life was good. As he grew up, Andrew always wondered why Izuna always snooped near the basement but never went inside it. One day, he was invited by his brother to explore the basement. Everything seemed normal at first... until Andrew discovered a hidden switch that revealed a secret passage. Exchanging nervous glances, they followed the passage and found their father with his arms crossed standing behind a small pillar that held an ancient book. As if expecting them, their father had prepared a test. Rasa Wilson was a former S.H.I.E.L.D Meta-human agent with powers similar to one of Andrew's favorite characters: Gaara from Naruto. He told them that there was a possibility that both had inherited his powers, and proceeded to test the siblings to see if his hypothesis was correct. As it turns out, Andrew had inherited his father's powers, but Izuna had not. Andrew was overjoyed! With this, he could finally protect his brother and his friends to the best of his abilities. However he couldn't help but notice the look on envy on Izuna's face, he wondered what would happen to them now? Andrew was called by his father to discuss something, a plan to get Izuna powers of his own. He was excited, however, when he ran down to tell Izuna about the plan he saw a flash as tendrils of darkness grabbed his older brother and sucked him into somewhere. In his rage he unlocked his powers and tried to force the book open, but his father stopped him and said that this was part of his plan. Andrew became increasingly worried as hours passed by when Izuna emerged and collapsed. Ever since that day, Andrew vowed never to let his brother be in such a state ever again. Personality Andrew is an open and caring person as a result, he's very protective and caring of his older brother, as he had taken such good care of him, and to Andrew Izuna was a father figure to him. However, he isn't without flaws. Andrew harbored anger that could manifest quickly: something that he tried his best to hide, as demonstrated when he saw Izuna get sucked into the portal and he tried to rip it open by force. After the incident he had sworn to use his powers to protect his brother when he was knocked down, when he was vulnerable and he would make sure that no harm would come to him or any of his friends. In the end, he managed to drown his anger in games and anime. His love for games such as Heroes and Generals gave him a competitive nature, while also teaching him to be tactical and precise. Despite this, he's rather defensive in combat, but learns to adapt to his enemies' strategies and counter them as his tactical thinking kicks into action. Powers/Abilities *Iron Sand Coffin: Using this, Andrew is able to encase an enemy in a shell-like construct to be paralyzed. **Iron Sand burial: Andrew's signature move, this allows him to apply as much pressure as he wants on the Iron Sand Coffin. This ability can not only leave anyone severely wounded, but it can kill if Andrew wishes it to. However, he has never seen been using it to this extent. *Protective Iron-Sand shield: Andrew extends his hands to the side and a dome of Iron sand forms around him and his friends, protecting him against Weak/Moderate attacks. *Iron Sand Shower: Andrew grinds the iron in the earth beneath him to form a sand-like substance with it, after that he makes it hover above the sky as long, sharp deadly needle like projections launch out of it with almost 0% chance of the opponent escaping...key word being almost. Weapons Iron-Sand pike: Andrew's signature weapon, he uses the pike like a Bo-staff combining his hand to hand attacks with various forms of attack/defense. Category:Absconders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2025 Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Construct Creation Category:Disruption Category:Force Field Generation Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Projectiles Category:Staff Wielders